


在一起

by P_eachyy



Category: lbc - Fandom, tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy





	在一起

和Can在一起第二年的夏天，我生日的前两天，还记得那天天气很好，Can带我去了他远在外府的外婆家。

我起初以为Can是想外婆了才让我陪着一起回去看看，后来才知道他是带我回去给外婆相看的。

外婆是一位很和蔼的老妇人，用过午饭后就拿着大蒲扇坐在院子的葡萄架下看天，当时院子里只有我们两个人，外婆说，Can那孩子人不小了心性却还不成熟，希望我能对他好一点，再好一点，不要辜负他的义无反顾。

“Can说过，只要有了很喜欢很喜欢的人就会带回来介绍给我，你是他第一个介绍给我的人。”

我听了只觉得心里一热，喜悦翻涌上眼眶，压抑住想要立即将Can搂进怀抱的心情，郑重的点点头，外婆高兴的笑了笑。

“你这孩子一看就是个守约的，希望你们能一直好好的。”

外婆在午睡前将Can小时候的相册交给我，让我无聊了就翻着看看打发打发时间。

那么一本薄薄的相册，拢共不过数十页，我却翻来覆去看了一下午，直到外婆来收回相册我都仍咂摸着回味小时候奶味的Can。

外婆看我喜欢，从中抽出了一张Can五六岁时的照片，是一张Can捧着一听可乐的照片，照片里的Can正古灵精怪的鼓着脸颊做鬼脸。

“Tin。”外婆指了指那听可乐。

“谢谢外婆，这份礼物我很喜欢。”

Can顶着睡乱的头毛出现在客厅，迷茫的问我们在聊什么，我小心的将照片放进胸前的衬衣口袋，笑着不说话。

外婆也默契的将相册收进了带锁的抽屉里，笑着说是小秘密。

Can摇着外婆的手撒娇想要知道他错过了什么，外婆不为所动的佛去了他的手，转身进了厨房，他将目标转向了我，用还未消散的慵懒睡音对我撒娇。

这我哪儿受得了，只坚持了两秒就将照片递给他看，Can惊奇的看着照片，说他自己都不知道还有这张照片，最后笑的露出了小虎牙，歪着头问我可不可爱。

可爱，当然可爱，不止可爱，更值得爱。

夜晚Can带我去了小时候的秘密基地，家附近的麦田的田埂处，身后有蛙声蝉鸣，面前是一整片美丽的星空，Can指着天上的星星告诉我小时候曾对着它们许愿。

许愿想要一个永久的朋友，一个永远不会离开他的朋友。

他说现在得到了，所以带着我来还愿了。

闭着眼的Can许下了一个新的愿望，是关于我的。

“Can想做Tin的痒痒挠，这样只要一和Can在一起Tin就会笑了，Tin要一直快乐哦。”

他睁开眼后，黑亮的大眼睛里流转的点点星光照亮了我内心的每一处角落，在那里建了一座糖果屋，心里的甜通过我的毛孔我的鼻息我的眼神飘向源头处，一颗Tin世界里最甜的哈密瓜。

Can不知从那里拿出了一个小蛋糕，插着一根蜡烛，小心的捧到我的面前，“Tin生日快乐。”

烛光下的他看起来更可爱更好看了。

“过两天想给你过生日的人一定很多，我错过了去年的生日，不想错过今年的，不仅不能错过还要做第一个，我是第一个吧？”

Can小心翼翼求证的样子真是可爱死了。

“嗯，第一个，也是第一次有人给我提前过生日，Can谢谢你。”

“快吹蜡烛许愿！”在Can上翘的嘴角和笑弯的眉眼中我也闭上眼许了个愿。

希望Can能永远快乐，如果...Can的快乐需要我的离开，我也愿意。

我一睁眼Can就用手指刮了一指头的奶油涂在了我的脸上，我还有些懵，Can就抱着肚子笑开了。

我不甘示弱的也在Can的脸上添了一笔，最后蛋糕没吃多少，哈密瓜味的奶油倒是都进了我的肚子。

Can乘我不注意在我的脸侧印下一吻，说月光下的我实在是太帅了，他好骄傲这是他的男朋友。

嬉笑打闹过后的宁静就是用来接吻的，我拉过Can与他渡了一个奶油味的吻，这是我这辈子尝过的最好吃的奶油味道。

Can毫不吝啬他的热情，揽上我的脖子，激烈的回应着我，虽然毫无技巧却足以让我为之疯狂。

疯狂的后果就是幕天席地之下来了一场负距离的深度交流，月光下起起伏伏的曼妙身姿，是我见过的最美风景，被把玩到发硬挺立的茱萸，是点睛之笔，让我想到了不远处的荷花池塘。

“小荷才露尖尖角。”

Can羞红了耳朵却愈发的起劲，撑着肩膀的手收紧了些，摸着向下握住了交合处，一边往下坐一边不甘示弱的回，“白日依山尽。”

我挑挑眉，这是要诗词掰头？

最后，在Can仰着头呜咽着忍下极致的愉悦时，我凑到他耳边说出了下半句，“黄河入海流。”

身下已是湿泞一片，Can软倒在我的怀里，面色潮红，昏睡前还不忘问我今天的生日过得开不开心。

我在他的额前印下一个又一个的湿吻，“开心，超级开心，谢谢Can。”

Can才带着满足的微笑睡去，我摸着他汗湿的额发，将他搂抱进怀，紧紧的，我拾起蜡烛再一次点燃。

“对不起，我后悔了，Can的快乐必须有我参与，谁都不能阻挡我和他在一起。”

我盯着烛火许下了一个新的愿望，不等烛火再次被风吹动就吹灭了蜡烛。

“Can，你是我的氧气啊，离了氧气，就没办法活了，看我怎么这么笨，这么简单的道理我居然都忘了，我不会离开你的，永远。”

回应我的是Can砸吧着嘴呼唤出的我的名字。

“Tin...”


End file.
